


一百天情书挑战 || 100 days love letter challenge

by RRRfermecat



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRfermecat/pseuds/RRRfermecat
Summary: 一百个情书。有原创也有摘抄。涵盖（原创+非原创）诗歌/歌词/散文等等。中文/英文/法语A hundred love letters. Both original not non-original. includes poems, proses, lyrics. Written in Chinese/English/French.





	一百天情书挑战 || 100 days love letter challenge

**Author's Note:**

> 起因是有一次玩真心话大冒险的时候，友人A让我给曾经暗恋过的友人B表白。我支支吾吾半天也没能说出什么彩虹屁。。。  
> 觉得作为追星狗，这样不行啊！以后遇到爱豆怎么给他们表白？？  
> 目前还没想好要以什么样的形式实施，是画图还是配图，是发微博还是loft。。？所以就先把喜欢的话写在这里。
> 
> 中文英文法语都会有。
> 
> （如果有人看到的话）有喜欢的话可以私信我或者戳我loft： input0！

1.  
" 月色与雪色之间，你是第三种绝色。" ---余光中

2.  
"As long as there's a moon, I'll think of you. "---ins: faketeiiamarie

3.  
"他说你任何为人称道的美丽 不及他第一次遇见你。" ---《南山南》

4.  
我撑着小船，  
迷失在你眼里的蔚蓝大海。  
你的眼波打翻了我的船。  
你愿意收留我吗？

5.  
"没人能懂你是我的光  
是他人无法抗拒的糖  
有些灯不会熄灭  
至少有些懂我的感觉" --- 《你是他人无法抗拒的糖》-柳爽

6.  
"至少我们有故事可以讲  
至少我们曾坠入疯狂  
至少告别我比你更擅长  
至少这种处境我不荒唐  
至少我们有故事可以讲  
至少我承认这很难忘  
至少你我也算好好收场  
至少你是无法抗拒的糖" --- 《你是他人无法抗拒的糖》-柳爽

7.  
"J’irai par la forêt, j’irai par la montagne.  
Je ne puis demeurer loin de toi plus longtemps." ---Victor Hugo

8.  
"心几烦而不绝兮，得知王子  
山有木兮木有枝，心悦君兮君不知。" --- 《越人歌》

9.  
"良辰美景奈何天" ---《游园惊梦》  


10.  
"思君如明烛，煎心且衔泪。" --- [唐]陈叔达 《自君之出矣》

11.  
"春蚕到死丝方尽，蜡炬成灰泪始干。" --- [唐]李商隐 《无题 相见时难别亦难》

12.  
"相见亦无事，别后常忆君。" --- 厉鹗

13.  
"听到一些事，明明不相干的，也会在心中拐好几个弯想到你。" ---张爱玲

14\. "君生我未生，我生君已老。" ---[唐]《铜官窑瓷器题诗二十一首》

15.  
" 我不主动找你，不是因为你不重要，是因为我不知道我重不重要。" ---未名

16\.   
"我的性向可以是你。"

17\.   
"如果可以的话，我希望未来的房子能有阳光洒进来的阳台，一盆小小的绿植，和装满了书的墙。"

18.  
"我爱你，与你无关。"


End file.
